Spice
Spice is one of many of cannabis alternatives. At least three versions of Spice are known to contain JWH-018 as an active ingredient. It has been around the longest, and is probably the most well-known cannabis alternative. Its manufacturers, The Psyche Deli, refused to ship it in bulk to any vendor who will ship it to the USA. As a result, it was very hard to get in the USA for a long time. Synthetic Chemicals Spice has been confirmed to contain JWH-018.http://www.foxnews.com/story/0,2933,470011,00.html JWH-018 is a synthetic cannibinoid known to have similar effects to THC. Even before the conclusive evidence about JWH-018 there were rumors that Spice contained synthetic cannabinoids. It seems that this rumor was started and then retracted by the owner of MJB. He temporarily claimed HU-210 (a synthetic cannabinoid) was added. It seems very likely that this is false, for a number of reasons, the foremost being that HU-210 is unsmokable. Surprisingly, although few recreational users could replicate the effects of spice, many retailers were able to. This may be because many blends began to use spice as a base, and add other herbs. Mixing Spice clearly that potentates many herbs. Spice mixes well with: * Herbal Woah (50:50 feels like smoking straight spice). The main ingredient of is Herbal Woah Yerba Lenna Yesca, and this is probably what mixes so well. * Kanna (potentiates x3ish). This is so potent that many people suspected Chillin XXX and 99-0 to simply be a mixture of Spice and Kanna. * Kanna + cannabis (very strong potentiation) * Cloud 9 has roughly the same effect on Spice as Herbal Woah. * Baybean (best as an MJB extract). Baybean is an ingredient in spice, and is an extremely strong potentiator. * Sweet Bush. Sweet bush has very little effect on it's own, but when mixed with spice you may even think it feels nicer than spice. * Damiana was reported to double the potency of spice. Although many users claimed this synergy was due to Damiana's MAOi effect which unproven and likely false. * Syrian Rue is a very strong MAOi. It is reported to enhance colors and sound. Theoretically, it should potentiate Spice. * Lady's Slipper has been reported to be a good mixer with spice. * Sweet Flag or Calamus has also been reported to be good mixer for spice. * LSD, and probably many other psychedelics. Spice is unlike drugs like cannabis which tend to make the trip more bland. Herbal Woah, and Cloud 9 are from HS. Spice does not mix well with: * Narcotics * Alcohol (nausea) Depends on tolerance. * Ketamine (heavy spice overdose) even with a small dose of spice/JWH-18. NOTE: Many of the statements above about spice may be assumed true for all Spice Alternatives. Spam This page is known to get spammed by various companies, in particular P.E.P. Spice. There should be no direct links to any company coming from this page. See Also * Tribal Blends * Chillin XXX * Galaxy Blends * Fusion References Category: Blend Category: Smoke Category: Marijuana Alternative Category: Potent Category:Potentiator